


Golden Days

by Hippua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Sad, Song fic, don't want to give out spoilers, for story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippua/pseuds/Hippua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say love lasts for ever, but sometimes the love is one sided, sometimes one goes off on another path with out telling their partner.</p><p>Snipit from story:<br/>Hinata should have seen this coming, but because of his love for him he never saw anything. It started early on in their relationship so there was no way to tell when Kageyama was upset or in a mood. Hinata was running to volleyball as he always did, but today without his boyfriend. He never could tell what Kageyama was thinking. His boyfriend always had a look of boredom or impassiveness on, unless they had won a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers all three of you! I hope you like this...or cry.
> 
> Song fic is based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IMYBQA_tZw
> 
> Song I listened to while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzQdKaqgJh8

‘I found a pile of Polaroids  
In the crates of a record shop  
They were sexy, sexy looking back  
From a night that time forgot  
Mhmm’

‘Boy he was something debonair in 1979  
And she had Farrah Fawcett hair  
Carafes of blood red wine  
Mhmm’

Hinata should have seen this coming, but because of his love for him he never saw anything. It started early on in their relationship so there was no way to tell when Kageyama was upset or in a mood. Hinata was running to volleyball as he always did, but today without his boyfriend. He never could tell what Kageyama was thinking. His boyfriend always had a look of boredom or impassiveness on, unless they had won a game.

Today was the first time Hinata had really seen Kageyama with emotion, other than the joy of winning a game. Kageyama looked genuinely happy. He looked like someone just gave him the best birthday present. Hinata wished he had been the one to make him smile that way, but that was just going to be something they worked up to.

Before Hinata could shout his name this other person who made Kageyama smile came in close, to close and kissed him. Hinata expected Kageyama to reject the kiss and tell this person that he was already in a relationship, but that didn’t happen. As the two continued to make out on the side of the school the stranger opened his eyes and made contact with Hinata. The stranger knowing who he was smirked and counted to kiss Kageyama with no shame.

That was the first sign that something was wrong, but Hinata ignored it, not wanting to believe what he had just seen.

‘In the summertime, in the summertime’

‘Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?  
And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey  
Forever young or growing older just the same  
All the memories that we make will never change  
We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan, let the love remain  
And I swear that I'll always paint you’

‘Golden days, golden days  
Golden days, golden days’

The first time Kageyama and Hinata had sex it was the summer. They were supposed to be studying for an upcoming test, but with both of their hormones going crazy. Also they had been dating for five months they both felt that they were ready for the next step.

Even though it was the most amazing feeling in the world for Hinata, Kageyama only wanted to get off some steam. Even though the small red head was cute, Kageyama was not interested in him past sex. Even though Hinata was willing to give up everything for Kageyama, he was not willing to do the same.

For the next two weeks Kageyama did not talk to Hinata at all. Hinata let him do this believing that it was his fault, that he pushed Kageyama to hard too fast. Hoping that he was not with that person. The person Kageyama keppet behind his back. Even though he was not supposed to know about the extra, he knew from the start. But Hinata loves Kageyama so he could do anything he wants, Hinata is not his over lord.

‘I bet they met some diplomats on Bianca Jagger's new yacht  
With their caviar and dead cigars  
The air was sauna hot  
Mhmm’

‘I bet they never even thought about  
The glitter dancing on the skin  
The decades might've washed it out  
As the flashes popped like pins  
Mhmm’

The first time Kageyama's other meet Hinata was unexpected. Kageyama and his other were sitting around at his house eating random junk food. No one was home, only them. While they were watching a random movie, they started to make out.

Hinata wanted to surprise his boyfriend, and made him a cake. When Hinata entered the empty house he walked around till he found Kageyama making out with his extra. He stood there for a good five minutes before they broke apart not noticing him standin there. Hinata slowly backed up till he was in another room. He put the cake down and walked to the closest bathroom, and locked himself in there crying. Knowing for six out of eight months they have been dating Kageyama was cheating.

Hinata wished he had never come here today. After about half an hour of staying in the bathroom, he bravely walked out. Kageyama was no longer sucking on the others face.

“Kageyama!” Hinata says loudly and happily, even though on the inside he would much rather be crying then smiling.

“Aha! Shit! You scared the shit out of me Hinata!” Kageyama yells not releasing that most of the time he calls him Shoyo not Hinata. Crack goes Hinata heart again.

“Hello, I am Jean Tobios best friend” The extra says extending his hand in a friendly manor.

“I am his boyfriend Hinata Shoyo. By the way Toboi” Hinata says. Kageyama looking annoyed at not being called his family name. “I made you cake it is in the other room if you want it. I just came by to give that to you”

Before Hinata could get very far the extra, Jean, asks Hinata to stay. So he does. The hole time Hinata sitting far away from the other two knowing they wanted to be close to each other. After an hour or two Hinata said that he needs to go home to finish homework, that in reality did not exist. 

When Hinata got home he made himself two boxes of Kraft mac n’ cheese and ate it all.

 

‘In the summertime, in the summertime’

‘Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?  
And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey  
Forever young or growing older just the same  
All the memories that we make will never change  
We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan, let the love remain  
And I swear that I'll always paint you’

‘Golden days, golden days  
Golden days, golden days’

After that incident Hinata became more withdrawn. During class he would not pay attention to the teachers, even during volleyball he often missed the ball when trying to hit it. Kageyama yelled at him a lot for missing the ball. Everyone just thought Hinata was over stressed and not that Hinata wanted to go to bed and never wake up.

Hinata stopped talking to Kageyama outside of Volleyball. For the past few games Hinata stayed on the sidelines never entering the game. By now everyone could tell something was up, but did not know how to approach him. Hinata this usual ball of happiness and energy, was reduced to a depressed heap.

Everyone tried to do their best to make him feel better but nothing worked. Everything failed, burned, and crashed.

 

‘Time can never break your heart  
But it'll take the pain away  
Right now our future's certain  
I won't let it fade away’

“Kageyama, why did you do that? Why? I thought that we were happy together, but only two months in you cheated why?” Hinata asks standing in front of the Kageyama household in the pouring rain. It had now been ten months together, and Hinata wished he had never kissed Kageyama, wished he had never laid eyes on that monster.

“What do you mean Shoyo?” Kageyama asks seeing Hinata flinch when he said Hinata's private name (first name).

“Call me Hinata. And I am talking about your friend Jean”

“You are crazy if you think there's something going on in between us. Come on Shoyo come inside. I’ll get you some towels so you can dry off” Kageyama says moving inside of the house wanting Hinata to follow.

“So you are not saying you did not suck each others face off not to long before I came to visit you? So you say you two have never had sex together!! You are the crazy one Tobio. I saw you with my own two eyes. I saw the way you fucked. The way you looked at each other. If you want to cheat on someone make sure you are hidden, because I do not have enough fingers and toes to count the amount of time I caught you two together doing sexual things togeather! At first I though the extra would go away, but I was wrong! I was wrong about you and your loyalty! You are the worst person ever!” Hinata yells at Kageyama knowing his family is in side listening to this conversation.

“If you knew all along why didn’t you just leave! You peace of shit!”

“Because I love you and would do anything for you. But know you have lost my trust in you and everyone. Good bye Kageyama. Don’t go looking for me I won’t be there”

‘Golden days, golden days  
Golden days, golden days’

‘Golden days, golden days  
Golden days, golden days’

**Author's Note:**

> did you cry?  
> Sorry if this is bad.I found a pile of Polaroids


End file.
